


The Mid-year's

by MaskWho



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Celtic Inspiration, Fluff, M/M, Tender Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskWho/pseuds/MaskWho
Summary: 飞翼向漂移展现了他的生活、他的文化、他的城市的另一面。





	The Mid-year's

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mid-year's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891809) by [Kuukkeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli). 

> Many thanks to Kuukkeli for letting me translate this wonderful work into Chinese!

他惊醒了，身体微微颤抖，蓝色的光学镜掠过天花板，最后落在他旁边的TF身上。很好，他没有动。好了，该起床了——反正不需要再充电了。

他走到阳台门前，输入密码打开门走了出去，空气在他温暖的装甲上打转。城市一片寂静。没有看到一个TF在下面的街道上走动，这让他感到很奇怪。嗯，现在已经不早了。他到底充了多久的电？他不得不承认，飞翼的充电床是他休息过的最舒服的地方。

前臂靠着栏杆，将下巴放在上面，漂移发出了一声沉重的叹息。我在这里做什么？这里不适合我。从来也永远不会适合我。

这个TF弓着背，什么也没看，他的一部分享受着这种宁静，另一部分讨厌这种宁静。有太多时间考虑他的处境。

“哦，你醒了。”他身后传来的柔和声音吓了他一跳。漂移转过身来，看见飞翼站在门口，完美的嘴唇上挂着平静的微笑。

“不能再充电了，”他生硬地回答道。

“又做噩梦了吗？”飞翼担忧地问道。这个TF真的很关心。有人关心他，这是很少见的。

简单地点了点头，他的头就转回到了城市。

飞翼走了过来，站在他旁边，轻抚了几下他的后背，给了他无言的安慰。“会慢慢好起来的。给它一个机会，嗯？”没错。就像我生活中发生的所有的可怕的事情一样，会随时间消失。噗——不见了。

听了飞翼的话，漂移哼了一声，感觉到他的油箱发出了咕咕的需求声。他回到屋里，为自己和飞翼拿了几个能量块，把能量块递给另一个人，对方感激地收下了。

“今天是年中，这座城市最盛大的庆祝活动。每个人都很兴奋，都在为今晚做准备。”

啊，这就是为什么没有人在街上行走的原因——为参加某个愚蠢的聚会做准备。好像这跟我有关似的，漂移苦涩地想。他吹了口气，好像在暗示他一点也不在乎，一下子喝完了他的能量液。

“每个公民都受到邀请。包括你。”喷气机转向他的朋友。

“我没兴趣。”

快乐的精神似乎总是紧紧地抓着飞翼，即使在他这样的说话语气下也没有动摇。

“庆祝是为了欢乐。令人开心的事，生活的每一天，我们在这里庆祝我们所拥有的一切。”

漂移感到自己越来越沮丧——飞翼说的那些话对他来说毫无意义。在排水沟里，你什么都没有。只有饥饿、痛苦，你挣扎求生，努力熬过每一天。日复一日。

“是吗？好吧，祝你玩得开心。”他啐了一口。

白色TF快乐的表情消失了。“我以为你会和我一起去，和我们一起庆祝。”

“读读我的嘴唇：我。没。兴趣。”漂移说着并向飞翼恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。他退缩了一下，不安地扇动着翅膀。

片刻的寂静中，光线变得越来越锐利和明亮。

“我得去做最后的准备工作，这样大广场的酒吧就可以在晚上营业了。我一定会尽快回来的。”喷气机终于说道，朝门口走去，他的话里隐藏着一种挥之不去的希望，希望漂移会改变主意。飞翼在门口挥手告别，溜进了走廊。

独自一人，漂移发现自己已经开始感到无聊了。他在房间里踱来踱去，想找点什么打发时间，直到飞翼回来。

他发现书架上有一排数据板，就把它们翻了个遍。

‘能量引导’，不。

‘如何达到内心的平静’，哼。

‘更好的过载指南’，该死的，不！

‘无标题’，嗯……一个没有标题的数据板引起了地面单位的好奇心。他拖着脚走到充电床前，背朝下扑通一声躺下，打开了数据板。他的手指在蓝绿色的屏幕上划来划去，用光学镜扫描文字，寻找可能有趣的内容。蓝色的光学镜掠过文件，一个标题引起了他的注意：漂移。什么……？飞翼一直在记关于他的笔记吗？如果他有，那么……为什么？向大阿特拉斯打小报告？

他打开文件，疯狂地阅读文本。

[第167天]

漂移的目光不断地向我射短剑。我知道如果我处在他的位置，我也会的。

我只希望他能适应这里的生活。如果不是永久的，那么至少直到他弄清楚自己是谁和他的人生目标。我很乐意帮助并引导他走上实现这些目标的正确道路。

一个新文件。

[第389天]

今天我带漂移去了音乐殿堂。我想他玩得很开心——他甚至好好充电了。

我希望漂移能多笑一笑。这比永远愁眉苦脸更适合他。我尽了最大的努力想让他笑，但到目前为止还没有成功过。

但是，我是不会放弃的。

另一个文件。

[第414天]

我们练习了近距离格斗……这是一场非常激烈的战斗。漂移真的太棒了，我不得不承认他的手很有天赋。当我写这篇日记的时候，我的装甲还在刺痛。他的手击中了我的翅膀，我的臀部，我的……哦，天哪。我必须停止想那些事情，否则我很快就会有麻烦。

如前所述，漂移在各个方面都很熟练了。我想更了解他，赢得他的信任。赢得他的信任是我现在最大的目标。

漂移把数据板放在膝盖上。他读得对吗？飞翼……不，这是不可能的。他才不会……他会吗？

他的处理器现在一片空白，他坐了起来，光学镜降到数据板和他刚刚读过的文件上。也许他应该给飞翼一个机会……毕竟，骑士救了他的命，收留了他，保护了他，而这座不幸的城市里的其他人却只会对他怒目而视，或是瞧不起他，转身背对着他。

他一想起那些凝视就不寒而栗。和罗迪昂的一样……记忆一下子涌了回来。走开。

走开。

走。开。

“漂移？”

霸天虎被房间里突然传来的轻柔声音吓了一跳。他生闷气多久了？显然足够长到让飞翼返回。

“你没事吧？”

漂移伸直了身子，笔直地坐着，皱着眉头。“没事。怎么了？”

“对不起，但你看上去……”

“看上去？”

“很难过。一切都好吗？”

这家伙真的为他担心吗？地面单位怒气冲冲地说，“是的，非常好。好像你真的很在乎一样。”

飞翼的目光落在漂移膝上的数据板上。一丝微笑牵动着他的嘴角。“你找到了一些书。”

“那又怎样？”

“那个数据板没有名字。看来，你好像在里面找到了我的日记。”那架白色喷气机咯咯地笑着，伸手去拿那个数据板，当他看到打开的文件时，他的光学镜稍微睁大了一点。“哦…你是在读……”

漂移第一次看到飞翼感到…困惑和…尴尬。

霸天虎只是耸了耸肩，扑通一声倒在充电床上，手臂交叉放在脑后。“读这样的东西很不错。从来没有人这样想过我。”

飞翼的金色光学镜与漂移的蓝色光学镜相遇。“从来没有人称赞过你？”

又一个懒散的耸肩。

白色TF手里拿着数据板，没有对此再说什么。“关于年中。如果你能和我一起去，我会很高兴的。”他说，脸上再次露出熟悉的微笑。噢，他多么希望漂移会去。

“没兴趣”，那是毫不留情的回答。

飞翼没有轻易放弃。“会很有趣的，我保证。也许你也能从中得到些什么。至少你能从这四面墙里逃出去。”

漂移会从愚蠢的狂欢中得到什么呢？我敢打赌，这只是又一次无聊的冥想，人们对着有气味的棍子兴奋，随着根本不能被称为音乐的音乐摇摆。是的，仅此而已。

但是……另一方面，飞翼是对的；他能离开这里，去看一些不同的东西，而不是老是面对同样的墙壁和装饰。

“好吧，好吧。我和你一起去。但是，如果……‘庆祝’只不过是坐着不动，我就离开。”

听到另一个TF要去了，飞翼非常高兴，因为他肯定漂移不会很快离开。“太棒了。那么，我们来准备一下？”

走到一个装满小盒子、箱子和瓶子的柜子前，飞翼拿出一个罐子和一块抛光布。“既然我们要去，我想我们最好还是打扮得漂亮点。”他说着，然后走回充电床，坐了下来。他示意另一个TF坐到他旁边。

漂移歪着头，看了看飞翼，然后看了看罐子，最后还是屈服了。他坐到骑士旁边，骑士打开罐子，把布在抛光剂中转来转去，然后把它放到漂移的前臂上，开始轻柔地旋转擦拭，他的另一只手放在漂移的胳膊下面支撑着它。

完成漂移的抛光后，飞翼开始打理自己的装甲。

霸天虎看到另一个TF很难够到他背部中央的位置，犹豫地伸出了援助之手。“让我来，”他直截了当地说，拿起罐子和布，出奇温柔地擦着骑士后面的装甲和翅膀。

飞翼发出一声轻松的叹息，他的肩膀放松下来，翅膀滑出了轨道，这样漂移就可以把翅膀下面擦得闪闪发亮。翅膀拍打了一会儿，然后平静地收回到原来的位置。漂移抑制住了想要在这充满异国情调的翅膀间亲吻的冲动……等一下。那里的空间是空的。通常它会被那把大剑占据。

“你的剑呢？”他突然问道，把飞翼从沉思中拉了出来。

“我现在不需要它，不是吗？况且，今天禁止我们携带任何武器。”

哦，是的。今天一切都是关于快乐和…生活……哼。漂移对那些话做了个鬼脸。幸好飞翼没看见。

“好了。搞定了。”他咕哝了一声，把东西扔到充电床上，做了个表示他准备好出门了的手势。

“谢谢你，漂移”，飞翼回答道，并露出了他标志性的微笑，如果他真的想的话，他的笑容会照亮整个金库。“那我们走吧？在去参加庆典之前，我们可以在能量店里呆一会儿。你说呢？”

好像我还能说什么似的，漂移想道，从他的排风扇里喷出一阵气体。

就这样，两个TF离开了飞翼的公寓，前往他们最喜欢的能量店。

\----

漂移坐在圆桌旁，等待飞翼带能量回来。他双臂交叉在胸前，不耐烦地敲打着装甲。他感觉到有光学镜在他身上，抬头一看，看到两个TF朝他瞥了一眼，然后小声地说了一段话——毫无疑问是关于他的。

我为飞翼收留他而感到难过。打赌他一定很麻烦。

没错。毕竟他是个霸天虎。

如果他呆在属于他的地方会更好——和他的同类在一起。

漂移用了所有的意志力才没有立刻站起来，把拳头对准那两个TF的脸。幸好这时白骑士回来了。

“抱歉，漂移。我在里面遇到了里格尔，不得不和他说了几句话。”白色TF微笑着，把一个方块放在漂移面前，在桌子的另一边坐了下来。霸天虎瞪了他一眼，抿了一口他的方块。

酸味中略带甜味，回味强烈。是他喜欢的味道。他翘起下巴，感谢另一个TF给他带了能量。飞翼微笑着向他做了个干杯的动作。

漂移保持沉默，看着旁边匆匆而过的TF。他身上有一股不寻常的气息，这令飞翼感到不安。“是……出什么事了？”

把他的注意力转移到桌子对面的TF身上，地面单位又喝了一口他的能量饮料来掩饰他的愤怒，希望方块足以掩盖他阴沉的表情。“没有。怎么了？”他又喝了一口能量饮料后问道。

飞翼摇了摇头。“你看起来似乎有点焦虑。”

“我不是一直这样吗？”

“你想谈谈吗？”白色TF诚挚地问道。

另一个TF想了一会儿，表情变得凛冽。“完全不想。”他气呼呼地说，把头转向街上，想把刚才听到的那些含糊不清的话忘掉。

骑士玩着他的方块，看着蓝色的液体旋转激起涟漪，决定不把另一个TF逼得太紧，用他显然不想谈论的东西来烦他。他看出来他明显有什么心事；他的磁场每隔一段时间就会爆发和收缩，当白色TF扩张自己的磁场时，漂移的磁场就被紧紧地拉在自己身上。飞翼会弄清楚发生了什么，但今天不行。

“你知道吗，我今晚有个小惊喜”，喷气机说道，看向漂移。

漂移斜眼瞪着他，尽管不怎么情愿，他还是感兴趣地抬起了头。

飞翼忍不住咧开嘴笑了。“我不会再讲下去了，否则就不会是惊喜了，是不是？”

霸天虎对此嗤之以鼻，喝光了剩余的能量。相比之下，飞翼的动作慢了很多，他慢慢地品尝着味道。哼，飞翼做什么事情都慢吞吞的。有时，漂移真希望自己也能慢慢来，也能好好享受这一刻。从霸天虎那时起，这种糟糕的习惯就已经根深蒂固了。在那里，悠闲的放纵罕见到几乎不存在，尤其当骚动心情不好的时候。

白色TF试图发起对话，但都以失败告终，因为漂移只会给出简短的回答或保持沉默。

在长时间的沉默之后，飞翼喝完了他的能量，并示意对方离开。

“现在去哪里？”

“因为天快黑了，我建议我们去大广场参加庆祝活动。”

漂移听了耸了耸肩，退回到他的思绪里，没有怎么注意周围的环境……除了他身边的TF。他飞快地瞥了一眼白色的TF，目光扫过他紧贴脸侧的扇形接收器，收在背部的翅膀，腰间随着飞翼脚步的节奏优美摆动着的裙甲。为了看清楚他的臀部，他差点往后退了几步。就在这时，他感觉到金色的光学镜在他身上。

热气悄悄爬上他的脸，漂移迅速地把他的目光从另一个TF身上抽离，直视前方，试图让自己看起来很正常。

“你想看就看。我不介意。”温柔的话语传来。

尽管得到了许可，漂移还是把他的光学镜固定在远处，听到他旁边传来咯咯的笑声……一只手覆盖在他的手掌上，手指在粗糙的表面上滑过，然后把他们的手指交缠在一起。

地面单位困惑地瞪了飞翼一眼，然后又看了看他们的手。

“为什么？”

“为什么不呢？”

对此，漂移没有答案。尽管这看起来很奇怪，他还是让喷气机握着他的手。不过让他觉得尴尬的是，他们现在在公共场合！如果在霸天虎的队伍里看到这样的家伙，那么他们的脑袋里就会有一颗子弹。

有人牵着他的手…毫无羞愧…这对漂移来说是件新鲜事。这是他从来不知道存在的东西。但它感觉……很好。

他们走了很长一段路，来到了大广场。路上飞翼向漂移展示了他还没见过的地方：哭泣花园，水晶拱顶以及他们根据古代文献和报告建造的旧水晶城。

当他们到达目的地的时候，天已经黑了，只有人造天空上还残余着落日的余晖。

开幕式上已经聚集了不少TF，他们互相问候着美好的年中，到处都充满着友好的聊天氛围。每根高柱上都有一个碗，碗里发光的水晶照亮了这个地方，略带神秘地迎接着来访者。飞翼把漂移带到一个大火堆旁等着，然后找了个借口就匆匆离开了。

独自一人，霸天虎感到如此的不自在，他的光学镜打量着他周围的TF，直到他在一群人中发现了一个黑色的身影。黑色的TF注意到漂移，便挥手示意他过去。他叹了口气，很恼火，但还是走到人群中。

“年中好，漂移。好久不见了。”战斧高兴地拍了拍较小TF的后背。“我看到飞翼有急事要去做。哦，对了。漂移，这是夜莺、离子和灰烬”，他向四个TF介绍了彼此。他们三个都向他真诚地点头微笑。

“很高兴认识你，漂移”，灰色的TF笑着和漂移握手。

“好吧，你不必表现得像喜欢我一样。”他对着更高的TF不耐烦地说道。

灰烬向另外两人和战斧露出了愁眉苦脸的表情，嘴里说着“我做错了什么吗？”黑色骑士摇摇头，但在他可以把漂移拉到一边跟他说话之前，大广场边上那座宏伟建筑的门打开了，大阿特拉斯走了出来。

人群开始向点有火焰的中心位置聚拢，战斧示意他的同伴也跟上。一些人站着，另一些人已经坐成一圈。

“公民们。我们在水晶城又获得了一年的和平，这都要感谢普神和他的守护。”年长骑士的声音回荡着。“今晚，我们聚在一起庆祝年中。愿这一夜被铭记，充满欢乐。”

说完，人群爆发出热烈的掌声和欢呼声，最后所有人都在地上坐了下来。

漂移也坐了下来，战斧坐在他的左边，离子坐在他的右边，另外两个同伴也坐在一旁。漂移的注意力被一个正在点燃木棒末端的TF吸引了。

这些木棒旋转得很快，当这个TF用它们做出圆圈、数字和诸如此类的东西时，火焰发出响亮的嗡嗡声，他甚至把它们抛向空中，然后再抓住它们，只是为了重复复杂的舞蹈动作。

战斧告诉漂移，科罗纳是一位出色的表演者，尤其擅长火舞。他把一根木棒绕着他举起的胳膊旋转，从一个肩膀转到另一个肩膀，他旋转木棒的速度如此之快，火焰似乎形成了一个不间断的圆环，这一切令人着迷。

这场表演完全吸引了漂移，他的光学镜追随着这个TF和木棒的运动。在这个非同寻常的时刻—

火舞者吹向小火苗，它们爆炸成一个巨大的火球，点燃了火焰下面流动的气体，爆发出雷鸣般的轰响。漂移吓得往后跳了一下，战斧笑着帮他重新坐下。

科罗纳向人群鞠躬，赢得了热烈的掌声和欢呼。向观众致谢后，他消失在阴影里。

有TF在人群中漫步，提供高品质的能量块。战斧接过一个，向拿着托盘的TF致谢。漂移照着他的样子，但保持他的光学镜坚决远离英俊的侍者，这并没有被黑色的TF忽略。“别那么害羞，漂移。没有必要。”他咯咯地笑着，用他的方块碰了碰漂移的。

霸天虎抿了一口他的方块，对它甜中带苦的味道感到惊喜。

“不是害羞。只是…不习惯这种……”

他陷入了沉默。

“款待？别担心，小伙子。你终究会习惯的。”当一群音乐家开始演奏时，骑士微笑着把脸转向中心。

这首曲子的旋律引起了漂移的注意。这是……平静下来的同时预示着更好的未来。

当他看到一个TF进入视野时，他的光学镜睁大了。白色和红色在火焰发出的红光中闪烁着，但真正打动他的是那金色的光芒。

飞翼。

这就是他刚才匆匆离开的原因。

喷气机的动作是含蓄而柔和的，但它们表达的远不止这些。当他的脚在地面上滑行，几乎是漂浮的时候，他的手臂弯曲成圆拱形。漂移知道飞翼是优雅的，但他从来没有想过这样的事情。纯粹诗意的身体和动作。

战斧看了他一眼，笑起来。“小伙子……”

漂移没有听到他的声音，当那个更大的TF用一根手指帮他合上嘴时，他甚至没有注意到他的下巴张开了。即使这样，他也没有把目光从飞翼身上移开。

长笛，手鼓，竖琴……数种乐器合奏得非常和谐。

飞翼跟随自己的火种起舞，他脸上的表情证实了他的兴奋，他闭上光学镜绕着火焰转圈，以确保每个人都能看到。

这段舞对漂移来说结束得太快，当韵律和节奏一起改变时，鼓声变得咄咄逼人。

有人加入了飞翼，开始绕着较小的TF旋转，手滑过他的腹部和胸侧。漂移感到突然爆发的嫉妒在他的身体里翻涌，但他把它压了下去。这只是一场表演，没什么好担心的。尽管如此，它还是啃噬着他……

当喷气机模仿另一个TF的动作时，他对对方的凝视是如此的强烈。两人互相绕了几圈，然后分开，但动作保持不变；随着鼓点的节奏跺脚，双手叉腰。到这时，漂移的饮料早已被他遗忘了。

舞蹈虽然很短，但在某种程度上可以说是很亲密。

飞翼向人群深深鞠了一躬，在欢呼声中走向漂移，战斧挪到一边，腾出空间让他坐到中间。

“怎么样？你喜欢我的小惊喜吗？”他问道，当白骑士的排风扇冷却着他的身体时，热气向漂移扑面而来。

地面单位没有说话，战斧救场道。“小伙子不停地盯着你看。”

“真的吗？”飞翼问道，他的光学镜里闪烁着明显的喜悦。

漂移为自己被揭穿而感到尴尬，但飞翼看起来很高兴知道这件事。也许这并不是什么坏事。

飞翼让自己更舒适地安置在漂移和战斧之间，排风扇稳定地运作着。“第一支舞是关于水晶守护者，第二支讲的是关于自由的故事，”他边说边看着一个轻盈的TF跳舞。

旋律舒缓而优美，讲述着真正的英雄之旅。

接下来还有更多不同的舞，飞翼参加了其中的一些，战斧和另外三个TF也不例外。漂移拒绝被拖走，留在原地，偷偷地欣赏飞翼跳舞。

突然，一群TF聚集在中心，排成一长排，手放在腰上。他们一动不动地站着，好像在等待一个信号。飞翼跑过去把漂移拉了起来，不理会这个TF的抗议。他们站到那排人旁边，白色的TF引导他把手放在腰上。音乐开始了，快速而有力。

“模仿我的动作。你能做到吗？”他在音乐和有节奏的跺脚声中喊道。

漂移远离了他的舒适区，但还是点了点头。他扫视着飞翼的腿和脚，直到自己的腿和脚也在做同样的动作。

节奏加快了，但漂移没有任何困难地跟上了。飞翼转过身来面对着他，他也这样做了。白色TF脸上绽开了大大的笑容，让漂移感到安心。

他从未有过这种感觉。音乐和舞蹈，通过他的身体传递出力量……这一切感觉……太棒了！

舞者们最后以跺脚结束了这段舞，昂首挺胸，排风扇嗡嗡作响。

当飞翼和漂移回到他们的位置时，一些TF在音乐再次改变时留了下来，这次是为了……快乐、自由与光明。飞翼脸上的笑容没有减弱，反而变得更大了，他随着音乐节奏拍着手。

战斧伸出手，邀请飞翼跳一支舞。伴随着灿烂的笑声，较小的TF站了起来，跳到中间，战斧把他的两只手握在自己的大手里。许多TF也做了同样的事情，选择了一个舞伴。

事实证明，这支舞并没有什么确切的要求；每个TF都随着他们的火种起舞。漂移所能看到的是，舞蹈是关于……幸福？不管怎样，这很好看。在漂移还没来得及察觉时，他的脸上已经露出了一丝微笑。是音乐。气氛。飞翼快乐的样子。让漂移绽开了笑容。若要说原因，对他来说，就是这些。

舞伴们互相鞠躬致谢。

傍晚变成了深夜，深夜变成了清晨，人造的天空依然漆黑一片。庆祝活动可能会一直持续到天亮。

现在的音乐和漂移其他任何时候听到的都不太一样了。它平静多了，在他的装甲下蠕动着，发出火花。飞翼坐在地面单位旁边，靠在他身上，头放在他白色的肩膀上休息。他的磁场充满了宁静、愉快和温暖，但最重要的是，平和。

漂移犹豫了一会儿，然后将头靠在飞翼的头上休息，他的微笑还没有消失，他的手握上另一个TF的手。白色的TF怀着巨大的感激之情接受了漂移对他的亲近，当他跨坐在另一个TF身上时，一滴眼泪顺着他的脸颊滚落下来。

当飞翼把脸埋在他的脖子里，身体发抖的时候，霸天虎很困惑。“飞翼……？”他问道，双手小心翼翼地放在白色的臀部上。

飞翼挺直了身子，直视着对方，抹去了泪水，笑了起来。“我很好。只是……你终于笑了，”他说，尽管他很努力，还是有更多的泪水顺着他完美的脸庞流下来。

虽然飞翼现在看起来如此美丽，漂移还是更喜欢他的微笑。“别哭了，飞翼。”他轻声命令道，他的嘴唇轻拂着白色TF的嘴唇，让自己的磁场充满了安慰和笨拙的情感。“你笑起来更漂亮。“他真心实意地这么认为。

白骑士拉近了他们之间的距离，开始了他们自己的舞蹈。

战斧和另外三个TF意味深长地对视了一眼，留下他们单独在一起。大广场慢慢变得越来越空旷，大家都陆陆续续离开了，一些去休息，一些去……继续更多的庆祝。

漂移压抑着渴望回应了挑战，他不想因为对飞翼的肆意需求而毁了这一刻。他的整个世界都缩小到这个在他膝盖上的TF上。

飞翼把另一个TF推倒在地的同时，加深了亲吻，黑色的手在他的装甲上游荡。地面单位的手伸到飞翼白色的臀部，把他拉向自己直到他们的装甲紧紧地贴在一起，一声轻轻的呻吟从飞翼的发声器中传了出来。

飞翼打断了亲吻，他的光学镜变暗了。“现在，”他咕噜道，“我们庆祝快乐。”他的声音十分平稳，但他的磁场出卖了他，膨胀的欲望舔舐着漂移。

“在这里？”

“不。”

飞翼放开了漂移，帮他站了起来。

“回我们住的地方。”

白色TF的发动机在咆哮着发动之前发出了呜呜声。“我想我们没法忍受走回去。”他笑着，张开双臂等待漂移。霸天虎咕哝了一声，但还是接受了被对方抱在怀里，把他的双臂搂在飞翼的脖子上。

一旦把地面单位抱在怀里，飞翼就起飞了，气流从漂移的音频接收器旁呼啸而过。他的处理器因脚下没有坚实的土地而充满警报；他不喜欢这样，但他内心汹涌的欲望帮他克服了恐惧。

“你没事吧？”飞翼问道，他的引擎发出刺耳的声音，紧贴着漂移振动。

另一个TF只是点点头。“一旦我被放下来，我会感觉更好。”他想道，但没有大声说出来。

幸运的是，飞行没花多长时间，因为飞翼让发动机加速到最高速度。不久，他们就回到公寓的阳台上，飞翼的脚触碰到地面，把霸天虎放了下来。漂移弯下膝盖——他再也不会这样做了！那架白色的喷气机把他的胳膊钩在漂移的腋下，支撑着他，把他带到充电床上。

漂移坐了下来，拉着另一个，再次合上了他们的嘴唇。飞翼非常乐意效劳，爬到他的身上，双手已经在寻找可以触碰到的装甲表面，以及可以扎进去的接缝。

“还有其他庆祝快乐的方式，”飞翼对着浅灰色的嘴唇喃喃说道。

“这似乎是最明显的一个，”另一个TF喘息着回答，嘴唇热切地述说着渴望。

“无法否认。”

喷气机引导他躺下，而他的手沿着胸甲腹甲，一路滑到灰色的大腿，沉迷于触摸到的质感。屈服于他的触摸，一声低沉的咕噜声从他身下的TF嘴里冒出来。

“感觉好吗？”

得到的答复是一声长叹。他能感觉到漂移不断上升的热度和欲望，磁场中强烈的需求催促着他。

黑色的手指在装甲上跳舞，激起微小的快感，暂时颠覆了霸天虎的世界。他的身体不由自主地拱起，背部离开充电床。突然，触碰停止了，蓝色的光学镜打开，看向飞翼。

“为什么停下来？”

“你真漂亮”，这是一个诚实的回答。

漂移还没来得及说什么，他的嘴唇就被飞翼难以置信的柔软覆盖了。他从来没有想过，一个简单的吻就能让他如此兴奋，他的对接设备咔嗒一声激活了，那种熟悉的刺痛感传遍了他的全身，蔓延到他的磁场，满足着飞翼的渴求。

白色TF坐在黑色的大腿之间，无声地询问着，等待着继续前进的许可。他看见漂移动摇了，他的光学镜里流露出一丝恐惧。飞翼坐回到他的脚上，手摩擦着大腿。

“我不会伤害你的，漂移，你知道的，不是吗？”他温柔地说，他的声音承诺不会做任何他不想做的事。

他咬着下唇，权衡着自己的选择；继续前进或是在这里停下来，不会受到任何伤害。最终，他的身体尽可能地放松下来，允许飞翼继续。

喷气机开始轻轻地在仍然紧张的双腿之间的面板上揉捏，他的感官调整到能够捕捉漂移的身体语言或磁场的任何变化，以便及时停止。当什么都没有出现时，飞翼在面板上按得更用力了一点，使得这个TF的腿轻微地抽搐着。

“再来一次”，他咆哮道。

飞翼照他说的做了，尽管面板出乎意料地滑到了一边，但当他的手指伸入接口时，漂移突然退缩了。

“对不起”，白骑士道了歉，他的磁场充满抚慰，拔出了手指。

手指缩回时，漂移发出嘶嘶声，突如其来的入侵感逐渐消失，飞翼的掌心贴在他的瓣膜上，温暖而安全。他不敢相信自己会心甘情愿地这样做——这种情况通常导致了他那些可怕的、令人作呕的回忆，而他宁愿让自己窒息。他的身体颤抖着，那些不想回想的画面从他眼前掠过，他的引擎发出了一声巨响，吓着了白色的TF。

飞翼拥抱了他，紧紧地抱着他。

这样一个简单的拥抱平息了漂移。

他讨厌如此软弱。他痛恨自己无法控制自己的记忆不浮出水面。他用双臂搂住飞翼的脖子，把脸埋在颈部，一声低沉的呜咽从他那里传出来。

“一切都好。我们不必这么做，”飞翼低声说，轻抚着其中一个白色的尖角，感觉到他身下的TF从紧张中挣脱出来。

“不…我想要……”

飞翼理解地点点头，他的手指又回到了潮湿的洞口，温柔而小心。当触感回来时，地面单位扭动了一下身体，但这次感觉好多了，他的需求在慢慢增加。

漂移微微翘起臀部，渴望更多的触摸。

插入的手指探索着内壁，寻找节点进行刺激。漂移的嘴唇发出一声喘息，接口试图紧紧抓住手指，但这种尝试是徒劳的。很快这就不够了。

“更多”，霸天虎呻吟着，屈服于另一个TF，出于自己的自由意志，把自己的身体完全交给了飞翼。

骑士顺从地把另一根手指伸了进去，随着两根手指向更深的方向推进，在里面蜷曲伸直，紧密的感觉越发明显。漂移又呜咽起来，他的处理器游走在兴奋和厌恶之间，但当手指做出“到这里来”的动作，抚摸着节点时，感觉最终倾向于兴奋。

手指被挤压时，一股温热的润滑液突然覆盖上来，飞翼身上传来低沉的轰鸣声。漂移在充电床上拱起，过载席卷了他的身体，一声哽咽的呻吟使他的发声器绷紧，他的磁场松弛下来，散发着满足的气息。

手指再一次被拔了出来，它们的主人在颤抖的双腿之间调整好了自己的位置。地面单位专注地跟着他，他的目光落在那根红白相间的输出管上，那根管子刚从它的房间里释放出来。

“还愿意这么做吗？”白色TF问道，以确保自己没有越过任何严格的界限。

漂移用他的臀部轻推了一下输出管，在管子的底部涂抹液体，管子的顶端几乎要滑进去了。

这击中了飞翼。漂移信任他。足够信任到愿意让他主导。骑士感激不尽，亲吻了霸天虎，向他表明自己值得这个脆弱的信任。相信这种信任会随着时间的推移变得越来越强。

输出管小心翼翼地向着洞口移动，好像在犹豫要不要进去。当他捕捉到一声不耐烦的呜咽时，飞翼慢慢地放松自己，一边撑开瓣膜，一边感受着甬道艰难地适应着这个比手指大的新入侵者。漂移紧紧地闭上他的光学镜，试图把注意力集中在管子上，而不是那些再次涌向他意识的记忆。

飞翼感觉到他的磁场在颤动，加深了吻，他的舌头紧压着漂移的舌头，两人都在呻吟。输出管还在继续前进，缓慢而笃定地插到垫片上。

一旦完全进入，白色TF打破了亲吻，看向漂移。他现在正被温暖舒适的热度包围着，热气从他的通风口喷涌而出。在后撤之前，飞翼的输出管碾磨着接口，希望漂移能尽可能地感受到它。

漂移意识到飞翼并没有在索取，他是在给予。给予他快乐，安全的、温柔的、信任的快乐。霸天虎心怀感激地接受了。

他的双腿勾住飞翼的臀部，输出管深深地沉下去，微微肿胀的头轻触着最里面的节点。

“唔…飞翼……”

“还好吗？”喷气机问道，他开始缓慢而充实的节奏，他的臀部前后摇摆着，输出管滑过漂移的每一个节点。

“太棒了”，漂移呻吟着，向上扭动着他的臀部来迎合推力。

飞翼以稳定的步伐转动他的臀部，沉浸在漂移的快乐中，像喝最甜的花蜜一样喝着它，想要感受另一个TF。

漂移把他的手放在白色TF的背上，手指在颤抖的翅膀上滑行，追踪着上面的缝隙和线条，让飞翼发出了一声尖锐的喘息。再来一次，这次地面单位增加了一点压力，捏住了一个翼尖。

喷气机向前倾，把他们的嘴唇合在一起，继续着他那平稳的抽插节奏，这次抽出来后，增加了冲刺力度。漂移发出一声低沉的呻吟，紧紧地抓住飞翼，过载在向他的身躯逼近，他的输出管在他们发热的身体之间突起，夹在他们的腹部，被接缝以各种方式摩擦着。

霸天虎的一只手玩着翅膀，另一只手抓住他的输出管，开始猛烈快速地搓弄。飞翼注意到漂移不顾一切地想要过载，他的手握上漂移的手和手指，放慢了他几近疯狂的节奏。他调整了他们的手，使之与他的冲刺步伐一致，轻柔而平稳；插入，向下搓揉。抽出，往上轻抚。

“漂移……”白骑士喘息着，他的手紧紧地握着漂移的手，对他不停跳动的输出管施加了更大的压力。这种模式一直重复着，直到漂移感到在他的管子后面有一股强大的推力，液体从狭缝中喷射出来，在他的腹部留下闪闪发光的银色污渍。

当他迎来过载时，电荷脉冲涌过他的传感器网络，漂移把飞翼拉近，他的接口紧紧地抓着完美适应他内部的管子，挤出对接液，喷射出的液体浸透了他光滑的内壁。

他们沐浴在过载的余晖里，颤抖着，嘴巴微张，排风扇以最大功率运作着。

飞翼的手背拂过漂移的脸颊，轻轻抚摸光滑的表面。在他看来，漂移是绝对美丽的，理所应当值得被爱，即使对方不同意他的看法。

从漂移体内退出后，飞翼在他的腹部和胸部留下许多吻，然后在他旁边躺下，他们的腿纠缠在一起，地面单位的头靠在白色TF的胸甲上。他抬起一只手伸向漂移的头，手指慵懒而又深情地抚摸着尖角的根部。漂移仰头感受着触摸，关闭了他的光学镜，从他的核心深处发出微弱的咕噜声。

是的。这感觉很好。这就是整个过程应有的样子。现在，漂移可以忘记外面的世界和它所有的挣扎和斗争，即使只是一个短暂的时刻，在这里，和飞翼。

在他的怀里。

END.


End file.
